1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower bath appliance, and more particularly to a configuration structure of a spray nozzle and a shower head
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are two ways to mount a shower head. One type is movable, which is generally adapted to domestic use. The shower head is connected to a hose for supplying water, which is named a spray nozzle. The position of usage is movable. The spray nozzle may be held by hand or secured on a retaining bracket disposed on the wall. For the flexibility of the shower head, the shower head may be mounted with an adjustable rod to control its height. The adjustable rod is provided with a retaining bracket to position the spray nozzle for adjusting the angle of spraying.
The other type is immovable, which is adopted in an inn or apartment. The position of the shower head is fixed. The user has to stand at a limited area for taking a shower bath. This is not flexible in use. In some countries, such as America, the mounting position of a feed pipe is restricted. The wall-mount feed pipe is connected with the shower head. Nowadays, a demand for the wall-mount shower head coupled with the spray nozzle is increasing. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.